Kingdom Hearts: Lopulta me kaikki olemme yhdessä
by Rigetzu
Summary: Fanficcini perustuu Kingdom Hearts 2 jälkeiseen elämään. Sora, Kairi ja Riku ovat jälleen yhdessä ja luulevat, että saavat olla yhdessä aina. Kuitenkin, elämä ei ole aina niin reilua. Eräänä päivänä Kairi on poissa ja kaikki tulee muuttumaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts.**

**Luku 1. Takaisin alkuun.**

Kairi katsoi ulos luokkahuoneen ikkunasta. Hänen katseensa oli lempeä, kuten aina, mutta todella iloinen. Hänen kaksi hyvää ystävää olivat palanneet pitkältä seikkailultaan kotiin. Kairi oli ikävöinyt heitä niin paljon ja nyt he olivat jälleen hänen luonaan. Nuori nainen käänsi sitten katseensa pois ikkunasta, etsien katseellaan nyt nuorukaista. Hänen oli aivan pakko hymyillä pojalle nähdessään hänet. Sora nukkui suloisesti ja rauhallisesti pää pulpetillaan. Ihme, ettei opettaja ollut vielä huomannut Soran nukkuvan.

Juuri silloin kellot soivat ja tyttö pakkasi laukkunsa ja odotteli poikaa oven suulla. Sora raapi päätään ja virnisti Kairille.

"Eh... Oppitunnit eivät ole minua varten," poika totesi ja tyttö naurahti lempeästi. Kairi tökkäsi hempeästi poikaa olalle ja hymyili lempeästi.

"Kärsi nyt. Minäkin kärsin," hän vastasi pojalle ja näytti leikkisästi kieltä. Sora naurahti ja olisi juuri alkanut kutittaa Kairia, mutta Kairipas pinkaisi juoksuun nauraen ja poika tietenkin juoksi perässä. Opettajat pudistivat päätään 15-vuotiaille nuorille.

Riku odotteli kaksikkoa ulkona nojaillen puuhun. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä ja näytti rauhalliselta ja rentoutuneelta, kunnes hän kuuli epämääräistä naurua ja aukaisi silmänsä. Tietenkin Kairi ja Sora juoksivat Rikun ohi nopeasti ja Riku oli aivan hämillään, mutta alkoi nauraa makeasti. Hän lähti kävelemään rauhallisesti kaksikon perään koululaukku olallaan.

Lopulta Kairi hengästyi ja Sora sai tytön kiinni. He olivat juosseet uimarannalle. Hän nappasi tyttöä vyötäröltä ja nosti ilmaan kuin kevyen kepin. Kairi kiljahti ja nauroi.

"Sora! Laske minut alas heti!" tyttö sai sanottua naurunsa välistä ja Sora vain pudisteli päätään. Poika pyörähti pari kertaa ja tyttö kiljui.

"Itsehän tätä kerjäsit!" Sora huudahti nauraen ja pyörähti vielä pari kierrosta, pidellen tyttöä tukevasti ilmassa. Riku asteli paikalle ja pudisteli päätään huvittuneena.

"Te kaksi käyttäydytte kuin pienet lapset. Olette jo melkein aikuisia!" Riku sanoi ja nauroi vain. Sora katsahti Rikuun ja virnisti tälle. Mutta silloin poika astui harhaan ja kaatui hiekalle, Kairi tippuen Soran päälle. Molemmat nauroivat niin paljon, että eivät saaneet melkein henkeä vedettyä. Riku pudisteli päätään ja istahti hietikolle. Tyttö siirtyi pois Soran päältä ja pudisteli vaatteitaan hiekasta.

"Sora! Sinä olet kyllä yksi iso pelle!" Kairi huudahti huvittuneena ja istahti myös hietikolle Soran viereen. Sora vain nauroi ja kellahti hietikolle makaamaan. Kolmikko katseli taivaalle iloisina. Aivan kuin ennen. Kairi leikki hiuksiensa kanssa, Riku ajatteli totisen näköisenä ja Sora katseli tyytyväisenä taivaalle ja välillä vilkuillen Kairia. Soran sisällä olivat tunteet alkaneet myllertää oikein kunnolla. Aina kun hän oli tytön kanssa kahdestaan, hän tunsi jotain kihelmöivää sisällään.

Kairikin oli alkanut tuntea samoin Soraa kohtaan. Aina kun poika hymyili hänelle, Kairin teki mieli sulaa siihen paikkaan. Hän oli niin ikävöinyt nuorukaisen hymyä.

Sora oli päättänyt mennä käymään jälleen Destiny Islandilla. Hän oli ottanut pienen veneen ja kiinnitti sen laituriin. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja huokaisi rentoutuneesti. Linnut visersivät ja lentelivät taivaalla, vesi oli kauniin sinistä ja kirkasta, palmut heiluivat tuulen mukana ja saarella oli todella rentouttava tunnelma. Nuorukainen hymyili itsekseen ja alkoi kävellä saaren ympäri. Kaikki oli niin kuin ennen. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut.

Sitten Sora saapui pusikon luo, joka selvästi peitti jotain taakseen. Yhtäkkiä poika muistikin salaisen luolan, jonka hän ja Riku olivat löytäneet pieninä. Avainmiekan mestari kyykistyi pusikon 

eteen ja siirteli hellästi oksia pois tieltään. Pusikon takaa paljastui pieni käytävä, mutta tarpeeksi iso, että sinne pääsisi ryömien. Sora ryömi aukosta sisään ja sai sitten seistä omilla jaloillaan jälleen. Hän kulki pitkin luolan kapeaa käytävää ja saapui suurempaan tilaan. Kaikkialla oli hänen, Rikun ja Kairin piirtämiä kuvia kiviin. Luolan yläosassa oli reikä, josta aurinko paistoi sisään valaisten koko luolan. Ja luolan takaosassa oli se sama vanha tuttu ovi, joka oli vain kerran auennut. Sora käveli ovelle ja kosketti sitä hellästi. Hän hymyili itsekseen ja sitten muisti jälleen erään asian. Hän kyykistyi ja näki hänen ja Kairin piirtämät kuvat. Kairi oli piirtänyt nuoren Soran hyvin ja poika oli piirtänyt nuoren Kairin erittäin rumasti. Sora naurahti muistellessaan menneitä ja havahtui sitten. Kuvassa Kairi ojensi pojalle paopu hedelmää. Nuorukainen hymyili erittäin iloisena ja katsoi kuvaa kauan.

"Minä uskoin, että palaisitte takaisin," kuului hento ääni luolan suulta ja poika kääntyi katsomaan. Hänen katseensa tavoitti hymyilevän nuoren naisen. Kairi katsoi Soraa lempein silmin ja näpräsi hieman hermostuksissaan hiuksiaan. Sora nousi ylös maasta pitäen tietyn etäisyyden tyttöön. Nuorukainen hymyili takasin huolettomasti.

"Minä tiesin sen," poika vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja tyttö hymähti iloisena.

Hetken oli pieni hiljaisuus. Mutta silloin poika kuuli pientä niiskutusta ja katsoi tyttöä. Kyyneleet valuivat tytön silmistä maahan. Kairi punastui hieman ja yritti pyyhkiä kyyneliään pois poskiltaan.

"... Äh, mi-minä olen.. Minä olen pahoillani... Mutta... En voi lopettaa.. Kyyneleet vain tulevat..." Kairi sopersi häpeissään. Nuorukainen katsoi tyttöä vakavissaan silmiin, kun yhtäkkiä käveli tytön eteen ja halasi tätä. Tyttö nosti kätensä pojan rinnalle ja tarttui tätä hellästi paidasta kiinni.

"... Olen niin iloinen..." Kairi kuiskasi hiljaa ja tärisi. Nuorukainen hymyili vain lempeästi ja silitti tytön hiuksia.

Pari päivää kului rauhalliseen tapaan. Ja se vaatikin Soralta totuttelua. Sora oli tottunut taistelemaan päivittäin, kun nyt taas missään ei ollut vihollisen vihollista. Riku istui taipuneella puulla ja katsoi mietteissään merelle päin. Sora juoksi sillalta vanhemman pojan luo ja alkoi nojaamaan puuhun.

"Mikään ei ole muuttunut," Riku sanoi tavalliseen tapaan.

"Ei, eikä ikinä muutukaan," piikkitukkainen poika vastasi pirteästi.

"Miten pieni maailma onkaan," vanhempi poika totesi.

"Mutta osa siitä on paljon isompi," Sora sanoi takaisin.

"Niin," Riku huokaisi. Hetken oli aivan rauhallista, kunnes Soran oli pakko kysyä Rikulta vaivaamaansa asiaa.

"Hei Riku, mitä luulet sen tarkoittavan - ovi valoon?" Sora kysyi ja Riku hypähti alas puusta, osoittaen sormellaan Soran sydäntä.

"Tämä." Riku sanoin. Sora katsahti alas ja huomasi harmaatukkaisen pojan osoittavan sydäntään.

"Sydämeni?" hän kysyi hämillään.

"Kyllä. Se on lähempänä kuin arvaatkaan," Riku totesi rauhallisella äänellä. Sora nosti katseensa Rikuun ja virnisti tälle.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi huusi. Sora ja Riku kääntyivät katsomaan Kairia, joka juoksi kovalla vauhdilla poikien luo.

"Hei, mikä on?" Sora kysyi huolissaan. Kairi veti henkeä vähän aikaa ja kohotti kättään.

"Katso," Kairi hengähti. Hänen kädessä oli pullo, jonka sisässä oli viesti kuningas Mikiltä.

"Kuninkaalta?" Sora kysyi innoissaan ja nappasi pullon Kairin kädestä. Nuorukainen avasi nopeasti pullon ja avasi kirjeen. Kairi ja Riku kurkistivat Soran olan takaa, yrittäen nähdä mitä kirjeessä luki...

_"Sora, Kairi ja Riku. Rakkaat ystävät. Minä ja koko valtakuntani olemme kiitollisia teille suuresta avustanne. Varsinkin sinulle, Sora. Sinä nostit avainmiekan, suljit avaimenreikiä ja voitit pahuuden voiman. Olet pelastanut monia maailmoja, pelastanut monia ihmishenkiä ja jopa uhrasit henkesi _

_ystäviesi puolesta. Se jos mikä on todella urheaa. Toivomme, että kuulemme sinusta vielä tulevaisuudessa. Ja lisäksi toivomme, ettet koskaan unohda tätä suurta seikkailuasi, unohda uusia ystäviä ja unohda suojella ystäviäsi. Aku ja Hessu toivottavat sinulle hyvää jatkoa. Ja samoin minä ja koko valtakuntani. Olette aina tervetulleita valtakuntaani._

_Näkemisiin._

_Kuningas Mikki."_

Sora, Kairi ja Riku tuijottivat kirjettä iloisina. Kairi ja Riku hymyilivät Soralle Rikun taputtaessa Soraa päähän.

"Meidän pikkusankari," vanhempi poika ivaili ja Sora virnisti takaisin. Kairi naurahti hennosti katsellessaan poikien nahistelua.

Lopulta se oli Riku, joka kaatui ensimmäisenä veteen nauraen. Mutta Kairipas työnsi Soran veteen. Pojat nauroivat makeasti ja niin nauroi Kairikin.

Seuraavana päivänä Sora juoksi kovaa vauhtia kouluun. Hän oli rikkonut herätyskellonsa ja nyt oli jo myöhässä koulusta. Sora koputti luokkahuoneen oveen ja joutui heti tekemään paljon tehtäviä. Hänestä näki heti, että hän ei viihtynyt koulussa. Soran lukiessa koko luokalle yhteistä kappaletta, Kairi katsoi poikaa unelmoivana. Hän pystyi näkemään pojassa todellisen sankarin. Luokkalaiset olivat kyselleet paljon Soralta seikkailustaan ja Sora vastaili innokkaana kaikkien kysymyksiin. Mutta nyt kaikki oli kuin ennen. Tyttö hymyili itsekseen ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Mutta hänen hymynsä hyytyi, kun hän näki linnun lentävän ikkuna ohi.

_"Se päivä... Se alkaa lähestyä.."_ tyttö totesi ajatuksissaan ja tunsi sisällään suurta surua. Kellojen soidessa tyttö hätkähti hereille ja seurasi nuorukaista seuraavalle oppitunnille. Sora huomasi Kairin oudon käytöksen ja hipaisi ystävänsä poskea sormellaan.

"Hei, mikä on? Näytät niin... Surulliselta," nuorukainen kysyi vaisusti. Kairi punastui poskenpäistään, mutta pudisteli päätään.

"Ei minulla mikään ole. Kaikki on hyvin," Kairi vakuutteli Soralle hymyillen tälle lempeästi, mutta Sora näki heti tytön valehtelevan. Nuorukainen jätti asian sitten mielestään todeten, että tyttö kyllä kertoo joskus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luku 2. Surun täyttämä.**

Nuoret istuivat hiekkarannalla katsomassa auringon laskua. Sora istui Kairin vieressä ja Riku istui Soran vierellä.

"Siitä on jo... Kolme kuukautta, kun tulitte takaisin..." Kairi totesi ja hymyili ystävilleen. Riku ja Sora vastasivat Kairin hymyyn.

"Jo kolme kuukautta... Aika on tosiaan mennyt nopeasti..." Riku totesi mietteissään ja Sora vain nyökkäili.

"Totta. Täytyy kyllä myöntää, että ikävöin seikkailuja," poika totesi. Kairi katsoi säikähtäneenä Soraan.

"Älä sano noin! En halua, että enää lähdette! Olin niin huolissani teistä molemmista," tyttö sopersi ja katsoi surullisena Soraa. Sora katsoi Kairia ja sitten Rikua, joka taas katsoi Soraan 'älä koskaan sano noin Kairille'- ilmeellä. Sora raapi päätään ja virnisti Kairille.

"Heh, vitsailin vain. Enkä usko, että joudumme enää mihinkään seikkailuihin. Minun osaltani ne ovat jo käyty," Sora sanoi rauhoittavasti Kairille, joka näytti sitten paljon helpottuneemmalta.

Nuoret istuivat hietikolla vielä kauan, kunnes taivas alkoi hämärtyä pikkuhiljaa ja Riku nousi ylös.

"Nyt minun täytyy mennä kotiin. Vanhempani ovat nykyisin niin huolissaan minusta kaiken jälkeen. Nähdään huomenna," Riku sanoi ja hymyili Soralle ja Kairille, jotka hymyilivät takaisin Rikulle ja vilkuttivat. Vähän ajan päästä Kairi nousi ylös ja katsoi taivaanrantaan. Soran katse oli kiinnittynyt vain Kairiin. Tyttö tunsi pojan katseen itsessään ja siirsi katseensa nuorukaiseen, joka punastui sitten huomattavasti ja käänsi katseensa pois tytöstä. Kairi kyykistyi Soran vierelle hymyillen tälle lempeästi. Sora siirsi sitten katseensa takaisin Kairiin, kysyvällä ilmeellä.

"Mitä?" Sora kysyi huvittuneena. Tyttö vain kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi hymyilemistään.

"Ei mitään. Sinua on vain kiva katsoa," Kairi totesi. Sora virnisti tytölle ja päätti sitten nousta ylös hietikolta. Kairikin nousi ylös ja seisoi siinä Soran vierellä.

"Täytyy varmaan lähteä kävelemään kotia päin," Sora totesi ja katsahti Kairiin, joka nyökkäsi. Yhdessä he lähtivät kävelemään asuinaluetta päin. Sora saattoi Kairin tytön kotiovelle. Tyttö hymyili kiitollisena pojalle ja poika vain virnisti.

"Nähdään huomenna..." Kairi sanoi hiljaa ja avasi oven.

"Joo, nähdään," Sora sanoi ja hymyili. Mutta ennen kuin Sora ehti kääntyä, Kairi antoi pojalle suukon otsalle, hymyili lempeästi ja meni sisälle. Sora jumitti hetken aikaa paikoillaan, kunnes punastui. Hän hymyili itsekseen ja lähti kävelemään kotiinsa.

Nuorukainen asteli hiljalleen tiellä, ajatukset Kairissa.

_"Hmm... Mitähän Kairi ajattelee minusta... Olen niin suunnattoman ihastunut häneen... Vai onko ihastuminen edes oikea sana enää…? Äh! Kaikki on niin outoa!" _Sora huusi mielessään ja oli melkein törmätä henkilöön, joka oli kävellyt häntä vastaan.

"Öh, anteeksi," nuorukainen pyysi anteeksi ja katsoi henkilöä. Se oli aikuinen mies, jolla oli toinen silmä peitettynä mustalla liinalla. Hänellä oli punainen silmä ja piti yllään tummaa kaapua. Mies katsoi poikaa halveksivasti.

"Mistä löydän Prinsessan?" Mies kysyi tylysti, katsoen poikaa. Sora oli erittäin hämillään miehen kysymyksestä. Kuinka mies muka voisi tietää mitään Kairista? Nuorukainen katsoi miestä varuillaan, mutta kohautti olkiaan.

"Minkä ihmeen prinsessan? Taidat olla hieman toisessa maailmassa," Sora vain heitti sanoja ja katsoi miestä varuillaan. Mies huokaisi raskaasti, siirtäen katseensa pojasta pois.

"Hänellä on pitkähköt punaiset hiukset, siniset silmät, lempeä persoona ja noin tämän mittainen," mies kuvaili tarkasti ja näytti kädellään pituutta.

"Ja ai niin. Sinun ikäisesi," hän vielä lisäsi.

Sora astui huomaamattomasti pari askelta kauemmas miehestä katsoen tätä yhä varuillaan.

"Mistä sinä Kairin tunnet...?" Sora kysyi varovasti. Tällä kertaa mies tuhahti jo vihaisen kuuloisena, luoden poikaan vihaisen katseen.

"Se taas ei kuulu sinulle," mies vastasi kylmästi. Poika katsoi miestä yhä, mutta näytti jo paljon helpottuneemmalta ja naurahti.

"Hah. Tuollaisella asenteella et pitkälle pääse, sillä minä en kerro sinulle mitään, ellet anna tarkempaa tietoa," Sora tivasi ja lähti kävelemään kotiinsa päin, mutta mies alkoi vain nauraa ja poika kääntyi katsomaan toista.

"Hahahahaa! Jotenkin aavistelin, ettet kerro minulle... Avainmiekan mestari," mies sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan nuorukaista. Sora oli aivan ihmeissään ja näytti jo erittäin vihaiselta.

"Kuka olet?!" Sora ärähti ja mies vain nauroi.

"En tarvitse sinua. Tarvitsen vain Prinsessan. Ja luulenpa, että löydän hänet kyllä omin avuin," mies sanoi ja lähti kävelemään erisuuntaan, mutta Sora juoksi tämän eteen, veti avainmiekkansa esille ja uhkasi sillä miehen kurkkua.

"Kuka olet?! Mitä haluat Kairista?!" Sora tivasi kovalla äänellä näyttäen erittäin vihaiselta. Mies virnisti vain ja napsautti sormiaan. Mies oli kadonnut. Sora katsoi säikähtäneenä ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt sitä outoa miestä enää missään. Poika tunsi suurta vihaa sisässään ja juoksi kohti Kairin kotia.

Sora saapui Kairin kotiovelle ja jyskytti ovea kovaa. Kairin sijaisäiti tuli avaamaan ja katsoi järkyttyneenä nuorukaista.

"Tiedätkö sanaa kohtelias?! Ei ovia saa jyskyttää noin," hän kimahti ja katsoi Soraa hieman vihoissaan. Sora hengitti raskaasti ja näytti edelleen hieman vihaiselta.

"Onko Kairi kotona?" poika kysyi huolissaan. Nainen siinä hetken mumisi omiaan, kunnes vasta vastasi.

"Hmph... Hän tuli hetki sitten kotiin... Hän meni varmaan suihkuun. Oliko muuta asiaa?" nainen kysyi närkästyneesti, mutta Sora yritti olla kärsivällinen.

"Minun täytyy.. Nähdä hänet heti," nuorukainen esitti asiansa mahdollisimman tyynesti. Nainen huokaisi ja päästi Soran sisään.

"Mutta tästä lähin et enää jyskytä ovea. Sehän ei enää kestä kauaa, jos joka ilta tulet sitä jyskyttämään. Ja muutenkin en voi sietää-" Mutta Sora oli jo rynnännyt yläkertaan. Nainen vain pudisteli päätään ja mumisi itsekseen.

"Nykyajan nuoret..."

Avainmiekan mestari suunnisti käytävällä. Hän yritti kuunnella veden lorinaa. Ja onnistui löytämään sen. Sora koputti oveen lujaa.

"Kairi? Sora täällä," Sora sanoi hieman kovemmalla äänellä. Ei vastausta.

"Kairi?" Sora huusi hieman kovempaa ja koputteli. Kun mitään muuta kuin veden lorinaa ei kuulunut, Sora alkoi jo huolestua. Hän avasi oven nopeasti.

"Kairi?!" Silloin veden lorina lakkasi ja suihkuverhon takaa kurkisti pää.

"S-S-S-Sora...? Mi-mitä sinä täällä teet...?" Kairi kysyi piileskellen suihkuverhon takana melkein shokissa. Sora se vasta punastuikin ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri.

"Äh, öh... Tuota... Anteeksi... Minä en... Anteeksi.. Tuota.. Noin..." Sora änkytti ja Kairi katsoi edelleen järkyttyneenä poikaa.

"Äh.. Odotan... Ulkopuolella..." Sora sanoi nopeasti ja meni oven ulkopuolelle. Hän löi kätensä otsaansa.

Kairi uskalsi lopulta tulla ulos suihkuhuoneesta ja vaikutti erittäin kiusaantuneelta. Sora katsahti Kairiin ja totesi itsekseen, ettei tälle ollut tapahtunut mitään. Poika huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta silloin Kairi jo työnsikin nuorukaista omaan huoneeseensa.

"Sora. Miksi. Sinä. Ryntäsit. Suihkuhuoneeseen?" Kairi kysyi melko hämmentyneesti. Sora oli hiljaa ja yritti miettiä nopeasti jonkin verukkeen.

_"Jos kerron Kairille totuuden, hän huolestuu yhä enemmän. Äh, mitä minä keksin?!" _"Joo, tuota... Minun tuli vain mieleen, että..." Hetken tauko, kunnes Sora keksi.

"En muistanut kirjoittaa läksyjä ylös! Sen takia. Ja kun haluaisin niin saada läksyt pois alta niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista," Sora selitti ja virnisti Kairille, raapien päätään. Tyttö huokaisi syvään ja pudisti pätään.

"Sora. Olet toivoton tapaus. Mutta oletko koskaan kuullut sanaa puhelin?" Kairi töksäytti ja nappasi pöydältään kännykkänsä. Sitten hän alkoi nauraa ystävälleen. Sora siinä sitten yritti olla viattomana.

"Joo, kyllä minä sen tiedän, mutta olin vielä lähellä kotiasi niin ajattelin, että tulen kysymään henkilökohtaisesti ja..." Sora vaikeni ja veti syvään henkeä.

".. Halusin nähdä sinut vielä..." Sora sanoi lopula ja virnisti Kairille. Kairi taas punastui ja kääntyi katsomaan muualle. Tyttö veti koulukirjansa repustaan ja näytti Soralle läksyt. Sora kiitti ja lähti sitten kotiinsa. Outo mies sai Soran pään vielä pyörälle, mutta päätti todeta, että se oli varmasti joku sekopää. Mutta Soralla ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuka tuijotti häntä piilossa varjoissa.

Kairi kummasteli edelleen Soran outoa käyttäytymistä. Rynnätä nyt sellaisella tavalla hänen luokseen. Tyttö harjasi hiuksiaan sängyllään ja tuijotti valokuvaa yöpöydällään. Kuvassa olivat hän, Sora ja Riku. Kairi oli hypännyt Soran selkään ja Sora näytti jotenkin kärsivältä ja Riku näytti coolilta niin kuin aina. Nuori nainen hymyili itsekseen ja katsoi ikkunaan, jota peittivät verhot. Hän nousi ylös sängyltään ja käveli ikkunansa luo ja avasi verhot. Tähdet tuikkivat kauniisti taivaalla ja taivas oli sysimusta. Silloin kyynel tipahti ikkunalaudalle. Tytön oveen koputettiin ja sisään astuivat hänen sijaisisänsä pormestari John ja hänen vaimonsa Caroline. Molemmat näyttivät surullisilta, mutta yrittivät hymyillä rohkaisevasti.

"Kairi... Oletko valmis lähtemään..?" Caroline kysyi varovasti katsoen tytärtään. Kyyneleet valuivat tytön poskilta maahan ja Kairi juoksi halaamaan sijaisäitiään.

"E..e-n... En ole... Ole hyvästellyt heitä... En saa edes hyvästellä heitä..!" Kairi itki ja Caroline silitteli rauhallisesti tytön punaisia hiuksia. Silloin ikkuna avautui ja sisään astui huppupäinen mies. John katsoi miestä vakavasti, mutta suvaitsi hänelle hymynsä.

"Riff. Kun seuraavalla kerralla tule, ole kiltti ja käytä ovea," John totesi turhautuneena, mutta pudisti päätään.

"Pidä tyttärestäni hyvää huolta. Suojele häntä hengelläsi," John käski vakavasti. Huppupäinen mies otti huppunsa pois ja alta paljastui mies, jonka toinen silmä oli peitetty siteellä ja toinen silmä puhkui punaista. Miehellä oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset ja hieman karvoitusta leuassaan. Riff kumarsi syvään.

"Kyllä, sir. Suojelen häntä koko hengelläni," Riff sanoi uskollisesti ja ojensi kätensä Kairille.

"Prinsessa... Menkäämme. Matka on pitkä ja uuvuttava," mies sanoi turvallisella äänellä. Kyyneleet eivät halunneet loppua tytöltä, mutta hän uskalsi päästää irti sijaisäidistään. Hän hymyili molemmille lempeästi, kyyneleet valuen poskiltaan alas.

"Kiitoksia... Kiitoksia oikein paljon.. Sain teidän ansiostanne viettää ihanan lapsuuden. Sain monia ystäviä ja monia ihania muistoja... Tiesin, että tämä päivä on koittava, mutta... En uskonut sen tulevan näin... Nopeasti..." tyttö yritti puhua itkunsa seasta ja niiasi syvään sijaisvanhemmilleen.

"Nämä ovat kai hyvästiti..." Kairi sanoi vaisusti, mutta kiitollisena. Kairi kaivoi tärisevin käsin taskustaan kirjekuoren ja ojensi sen sijaisisälleen.

"...Antaisitko tämän Soralle... Hän ymmärtää sitten..." tyttö sanoi surullisena, mutta John otti kirjeen ja nyökkäsi. Caroline laski kätensä tytön olkapäälle.

"Olkoon onni kanssasi, kultaseni. Johda hyvin kansaasi," Caroline sanoi rauhallisella äänellään ja Kairi nyökkäsi. Tyttö tarttui Riffin käteen ja suvaitsi vielä yhden katseen perheeseensä.

"... Hyvästi... Rakastan teitä.." nuori nainen sanoi hiljaa ja sitten he molemmat katosivat taivaalle. Kairi istutettiin vaunuihin, jotka oli lumottu taialla. Riff istui tytön eteen katsoen prinsessaa vakavana. Kairi katsoi ulos ikkunasta, kun näki Soran talon. Tyttö kosketti sormellaan ikkunaa, mutta veti sen nopeasti takaisin.

"Sora..." tyttö kuiskasi itselleen ja kyynel valahti jälleen poskelta. Hän käpertyi pieneen tilaan ja henkäisi tärisevästi.

"Hyvästi..."

Aamu. Sora heräsi auringonvalon säteisiin ja haukotteli isosti. Hän puki vaatteet päälle ja meni syömään aamupalaa. Sora huomasi äitinsä keittiössä.

"Huomenta äiti," poika sanoi pirteästi ja istahti keittiön pöydän äärelle.

"Huomenta kulta. Tässä olisi hieman munakasta. Otatko mehua?" hänen äitinsä kysyi ja Sora nyökkäsi. Nuorukainen söi nopeasti ja pinkaisi jo ulko-ovelle.

"Kulta, mikä kiire sinulla on?" nainen kysyi ihmeissään.

"Menen tapaamaan Kairia. Lupasin tarjota jäätelöt. Heippa!" Sora huudahti ja avasi oven, jonka jälkeen lähti juoksuun.

Sora saapui Kairin talolle ja koputti pirteästi oveen. Kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. Hän koputti uudestaan. Ei vieläkään mitään. Vielä kolmannen kerran hän koputti ja tällä kertaa hieman kovempaa. Siivooja tuli avaamaan oven. Sora huomasi heti siivojatytön surullisen katseen, mutta ei kiinnittänyt siihen enempää huomiota.

"Huomenta. Onko Kairi kotona?" nuorukainen kysyi ja hymyili. Siivoojatyttö ei sanonut mitään. Hän näytti olevan itkun partaalla.

"H-hei mikä on?" Sora kysyi huolissaan, mutta sitten ovelle saapui itse pormestari John.

"S-sir!" Sora huudahti ja kumarsi hieman.

"Poika..." John aloitti, mutta alkoi miettiä sopivia sanoja.

"Sora.. Sinun on turha käydä täällä enää.." Riff sanoi vaisusti. Nuorukainen nosti katseensa pormestarin kasvoihin näyttäen erittäin hämmentyneeltä.

"Tuota... Miksi? Halusin vain tarjota Kairille jäätelön," Sora sanoi suoraan ja ihmetteli miehen käytöstä. Pormestari väisti nuorukaisen katsetta, mutta veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi poikaa silmiin.

"Kairi ei enää ole täällä. Hän on lähtenyt... Eikä tule enää palaamaan..."

Nuorukainen käveli hitain epävarmoin askelin eteenpäin. Hänen silmänsä olivat tunteettomat ja surulliset. Pormestari Johnin ja hänen keskustelu pyöri koko ajan uusintaa pojan päässä.

_" Miten niin Kairi on poissa?! Hän oli eilen vielä täällä!" Sora karjui vihaisena. Hän ei voinut uskoa pormestarin sanoja. _

_"Sora. Kairi on nyt kotona. Oikeassa kodissaan. Hän ei voinut kertoa sitä kenellekään. Hän ei voinut hyvästellä sinua, Sora. Tai Rikua tai muita ystäviään.." John sanoi vaisuna. Soran näytti hyvin epäuskoiselta ja pudisteli vain päätään. _

_"T-tänään ei ole edes aprillipäivä! Älkää sanoko ikinä noin. Haluan nähdä vain Kairin!" Nuorukainen huusi, ääni välillä särkyneenä. _

_"Sora... Olen hyvin pahoillani... Mutta tämä oli Kairin valinta... Kairin oikea valinta..." pormestari sanoi hiljaa ja näki kuinka Sora kärsi sisällään. Nuorukaisen silmät alkoivat täyttyä vedellä, mutta poika yritti näyttää vahvalta. Hän ampaisi pormestarin ohitse yläkertaan suunnistaen Kairin huoneeseen. _

_"KAIRI?!" Sora huusi avatessaan oven, mutta joutui järkyttymään näkemästään. Huoneessa ei ollut yhtään Kairin tavaroita, vain sänky, peilipöytä ja tuoli. Nuorukainen käveli keskelle Kairin huonetta ja pyöri hiljakseen ympäri. _

_"Tä-tämä ei voi olla totta... Kairi..." nuorukainen sopersi hiljaa itsekseen. Hän oli aivan murtunut ja ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. John katsoi poikaa suruissaan Kairin huoneen ovelta. Hän kaivoi taskustaan kirjekuoren ja käveli Soran luo. _

_"Kairi... Kairi pyysi antamaan tämän sinulle... Hän sanoi.. Että sitten ymmärrät..." John sanoi ja ojensi kirjeen Soralle. Nuorukainen katsoi sitä tyhjin silmin, mutta ottin sen käteensä. Pormestari saattoi pojan ulos. _

_"Pärjäile, poika..." hän sanoi vaisuna. Sora ei sanonut mitään._

Sora oli kävellyt hiekkarannalle, ottanut sieltä pienen veneen ja soutanut Destiny Islandille. Kun hän saapui sinne, hän tähysti suoraan salaiseen piilopaikkaansa, luolaan. Oli onni, että poika vielä mahtui pienestä aukosta sisään. Sora käveli eteenpäin ja eteenpäin, kunnes tuli isompaan tilaan. Kivissä oli piirrustuksia. Piirrustuksia, jotka kolme ystävystä olivat piirtäneet elämänsä aikana. Nuorukainen katsoi niitä tyhjin silmin ja istahti piirroksen luo, mihin oli piirretty hänet ja Kairi. Molemmat ojentamassa paopu hedelmää toisilleen. Kyynel valahti pakostakin nuorukaisen silmästä hiekkaiseen maahan, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä. Hetken päästä hän avasi Kairin kirjoittaman kirjeen ja luki sen.

_Rakas Sora..._

_Tämä on minulle erittäin vaikeaa... Olen tuhlannut jo kymmeniä papereja, mutta aina ne ovat kastuneet kyyneleideni määrästä ja sotkeutuneet.._

_Mutta nyt minulla on hieman rohkeutta kirjoittaa tämä kirje puhtaana sinulle... Ja tämän jälkeen toivon, että ymmärrät, miksi minun täytyi tehdä tämä..._

_Sora, minä olen prinsessa. Ja prinsessalle kuuluu oma valtakunta. Sinähän tiedät, että vanhempani ovat kuolleet... Oikeastaan... Sain vasta vähän aikaa sitten selville, kuka oli oikea isäni. Isoisäni oli Ansem the Wise... Järkytyin myös itse kuulemastani. Hänhän kuoli uhratessaan henkensä meidän takiamme... Kuulin, että vanhempani kuolivat suuressa taistelussa… Joten nyt, valtakunta vaatii johtajan. Johtajan jota seurata. Ja se johtaja, Sora... Olen minä... Minun täytyy pitää huolta kansastani. Minä olen Radiant Gardenin Prinsessa._

_Olen saanut muistojani hiljalleen takaisin.. Ne alkoivat palautua mieleeni, kun olin kuullut isoisäni nimen. Minä asuin suuressa linnassa Radiant Gardenissa. Vietin paljon aikaani äitini kanssa, koska isälläni oli aina kiireitä Isoisäni... Mutta eräänä päivänä Heartlesit saapuivat. Äiti suojeli minua loppuun saakka... Hän vei minut outoon huoneeseen, jonka keskellä oli outo kapistus... Hän pani minut siihen ja sitten kaikki musteni... Muistan vain äitini tuskan huudot ja kuinka ne äkkiä loppuivatkaan... Sitten kun heräsin, sinä olit vierelläni ja kysyit kuka minä olin. Mutta silloin muistin vain nimeni..._

_En voinut kertoa tätä kenellekään paitsi sijaisperheelleni. Minä en kyennyt kertomaan sitä sinulle kasvotusten. En kyennyt kertomaan tätä kenellekään ystävälleni. Mutta minun täytyi jotenkin kertoa sinulle, mitä nyt on tapahtunut. Enkä keksinyt muuta keinoa, kuin kirjoittaa kirjeen... Olen erittäin pahoillani Sora... Olen niin heikko... En olisi halunnut tässä käyvän näin, mutta... Olisi parasta, ettemme enää... Näkisi... Ja se on myös sinun parhaaksesi... Sinun täytyy opiskella koulussa, minun täytyy kouluttautua hyväksi prinsessaksi. Meillä ei olisi aikaa enää toisillemme. Rikullakin on omat kiireensä, ettekä ehtisi käydä täällä kovinkaan usein... Joten ajattelin, että näin on kaikkein parasta. Toivon, että sinä ja Riku voitte jatkaa elämäänne samalla lailla. Niin kuin minä yritän tästä lähin._

_Sora, olet ollut minulle todella, todella tärkeä ihminen elämässäni. Sinä olet pelastanut minut monta kertaa monella eri tavalla ja olen erittäin kiitollinen siitä. Tämä on minulle todella vaikeaa. En ole pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta näiden päivien aikana kuin sinua._

_Kiitos kaikesta. Kiitos oikein paljon kaikesta._

_Rakkaudella Kairi_

_p.s. Kerrothan myös Rikulle ja sano, että olen erittäin pahoillani..._

Sora puristi kirjeen nyrkkiinsä ja löi kätensä maahan. Kyyneleet alkoivat virrata nuorukaisen silmistä. Hän oli erittäin vihainen, mutta myös surun murtama.

"K-Kairi..! Et voi... Et voi tehdä tätä minulle...! Minä en selviä... Ilman sinua..! Kairi, tule takaisin!" nuorukainen huusi ja puristi silmänsä yhteen. Hän hakkasi hiekkamaata niin kovaa, kunnes hänen kätensä tärisi ja vuosi hieman verta.

"... Juuri kun minä tulin takaisin... Niin sinä lähdet..!"

Monet tunnit kuluivat. Nuorukainen istui tyhjin silmin salaisessa piilopaikassa tuijottaen ylös. Siellä oli aukko, josta näkyi taivaalle. Taivas oli niin kirkkaan sininen ja linnut visersivät kauniisti. Mutta se ei parantanut Soran tuskaa. Poika ei edes kiinnittänyt huomiota ääniin, jotka kuuluivat luolan suulta. Harmaatukkainen poika käveli sisään ja katsahti Soraan.

"Sora? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Riku kysyi huolestuneella äänellä ja käveli pojan luokse, istahtaen sitten tämän vierelle. Nuorukainen ei edes liikuttanut silmiään, ojensi vain Rikulle kirjeen tärisevin käsin. Vanhempi poika otti sen ja luki. Sen jälkeen molemmat vain istuivat. He istuivat hiljaa liikkumattomina, molemmat kokien suurta tuskaa sisällään. He olivat juuri menettäneet ystävänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luku 3. Minä muistan sinut aina.**

Vuoden päästä.

Tumma haarniska käveli raskaasti kuumassa autiomaassa. Hiekka pöllysi, mutta eteenpäin saattoi kuitenkin nähdä. Kaikkialla oli paljon avainmiekkoja, joita avainmiekan mestarit olivat käyttäneet aikojen saatossa ja lopulta hylänneet. Tänne he olivat avainmiekkansa hylänneet, tämä oli avainmiekkojen hautausmaa.

Haarniskamies pysähtyi kolmen avainmiekan luokse, jotka olivat selvästi erillään muista. Hänen vierelleen saapui myös toinen haarniskamies ja vielä kolmaskin haarniskapukuinen, jonka tunnisti haarniskan muotojen perusteella naiseksi. Jokainen veti itselleen oman avainmiekan. He siirsivät katseensa samaan suuntaan ja näkivät hiekkapölyn seasta kaapuun pukeutuneen henkilön, joka käveli heitä vastaan. Kaapu oli tummanruskea ja henkilöstä suorastaan loisti pimeyttä.

"...On aika..." Käheä ääni sihisi ja hiekkaa, joka leijui ympärillä hänen lähellään, putosi raskaasti maahan. Haarniskaan pukeutuneet henkilöt nyökkäsivät välittömästi ja lähtivät päättäväisen näköisinä kävelemään yhdessä eteenpäin. Kaapumies katsoi hetken aikaa heidän peräänsä, kadoten lopulta hiekan sekaan...

**Radiant Garden.**

Nuori neito katsoi ulos suuresta ikkunasta. Ulkona oli kaunis ilma. Punahiuksinen tyttö avasi parvekkeensa ovet ja käveli parvekkeen reunalle. Tuuli tempaisi heti nuoren naisen pitkät punaiset hiukset mukaansa, valkoinen mekko myös hulmuten tuulen mukana. Nuori nainen oli Kairi. Sitä ei olisi heti uskonut. Hänellä oli puoliselkään ylettyvät punaiset hiukset, vartalo muokkautunut enemmän naisellisemmaksi ja kasvot olivat mitä kauneimmat. Kairi katsoi ylös taivaalle, silmissään suuri suru ja seurasi lintujen lentelyä. Neito nojasi kaiteen reunalle katsoen kauas kaukaisuuteen.

"... In you and I, There's a new land... Angels in flight my sanctuary. My sanctuary now. Where fears and lies melt away... Music inside... What's left of me. What's left of me now..." Kaunis ja pehmeä ääni lauloi ja se kantautui hiljaisena kaupungin ylle. Kyynel vierähti tytön poskelta ja hän lyyhistyi kaiteen reunalle. Hän itki hiljaa. Hän itki liikaa. Hän tiesi, että hänen tulisi olla vahva, mutta ei, hän ei ollut lainkaan vahva. Ei ilman _häntä._ Hän oli yrittänyt elää tällä uudella tavalla, mutta se ei vain tuntunut onnistuva.

Kairin henkivartijan Riff katsoi prinsessaa surullisena. Hän tiesi, että prinsessa ei ollut vielä unohtanut ystäviään, jotka olivat jääneet kotisaarelleen. Koko vuosi oli ollut vaikeaa tytölle. Joka ilta Riff kuuli tytön itkevän huoneessa itsensä uneen ja kuinka hänen opiskelunsa eivät oikein sujuneet, vaikka kuinka paljon tyttö yritti opiskella. Tytöllä oli myös ollut hieman vaikeaa syödä, hän oli laihtunut kovin paljon ja kaikki olivat huolissaan prinsessan terveydestä. Hovineidot yrittivät kaikkensa saadakseen heidän oman prinsessansa hymyilemään, mutta kukaan ei onnistunut siinä. Kyläläisetkin toivat prinsessalle kaikenlaisia lahjoja, koruja ja herkkuja, mutta tyttö ei hymyillyt. Eikä hän edes tahtonut mitään lahjoja, mutta Riff oli ne ottanut ja laittanut talteen.

Riff huokaisi syvään ja lähti Kairin huoneesta hoitamaan omia tehtäviään loppuun.

Ilta.

Kairi istui ulkona kauniisti koristellulla penkillä. Hän katsoi ylös taivaalle, missä tähdet tuikkivat kauniisti. Tuuli puhalsi lempeästi tytön kasvoille viileää ilmaa. Riff saapui jälleen prinsessan luo ja kumarsi tälle.

"Prinsessani... Voinko tehdä jotain hyväksenne?" Riff kysyi kohteliaaseen sävyyn ja vilkaisi prinsessaan. Kairi kääntyi katsomaan henkivartijaansa, mutta pudisti vain päätään.

".. Et voi, Riff... Kukaan ei voi... Tarvitsen vain... Aikaa..." hän sanoi väsyneesti ja suruissaan. Riff nyökkäsi prinsessalle ja kohotti ryhtiään. Hänkin nosti katseensa taivaalle, katsoen tähtiä.

"Tiedätkös, isäsi oli mahtava mies... Hän uhmasi fysiikan lakeja ja kokeili kaikkea uutta, mitä kukaan muu ei ollut ikinä uskaltanut. Vaikka kyllähän sinä olet sen kuullut moneen kertaan… Kuitenkin, kansa rakasti kuningastaan ja riemastuivat, kun kuulivat kuninkaan löytäneen sopivan morsiamen itselleen. Ja sitten monien kuukausien päästä, sinä synnyit. Muistan sen päivän kuin eilisen. Kuningas riemuitsi ja piteli sinua sylissään onnellisena kuin ikinä oli ollut. Hän vannoi pitävänsä sinusta hyvää huolta, rakastaa sinua niin paljon kuin mahdollista.. Mutta sitten... Hän alkoi muuttua. Hän alkoi tehdä kaikenlaisia kokeita... Ja lopulta, hän katosi. Ja hänen katoamisensa jälkeen Heartlesit saapuivat. Minä yritin suojella sinua ja äitiäsi, mutta Heartlesit olivat liian vahvoja minulle. Äitisi suojeli sinua loppuun asti. Ja nyt, olet prinsessa. Tämän maan johtaja. Kansa tarvitsee sinua, prinsessani. Kansa ei pärjää ilman sinua. Halusin vain kertoa sin- PRINSESSA!" Riff huudahti kauhuissaan katsoessaan prinsessaa. Kairi tärisi ja näytti siltä kuin tyttö olisi saanut jonkin kohtauksen. Riff nappasi prinsessan kevyesti syliinsä ja juoksi linnaan hakemaan apua.

Taivas oli muuttunut tummaksi. Linnut eivät enää lennelleet. Kaikkialla oli aivan hiljaista.

Velho Yen Sid tarkkaili prinsessan tilaa. Hän yritti keksiä, mikä tyttöä oikein vaivasi. Riff katsoi huolestuneena sivusta ja huokaisi surullisena.

"Kaikki on minun syytäni.." hän totesi surullisena.

"Ei varmasti ole. Sinähän sanoit, että näin prinsessan vain tärisevän ja toit hänet nopeasti linnaan,"

Kuningas Mikki sanoi ja lohdutteli Riffiä. Heti eilen illalla Riff oli hälyttänyt koko linnan apuun. Kairi vain jatkoi tärisemistään eikä sille näyttänyt tulevan loppua. Riff käytti magiaansa ja loi yhteyden kuningas Mikkiin, joka taas oli heti rientänyt apuun velho Yen Sidin kanssa. Yen Sid käytti taikavoimiaansa ja Kairi lakkasi tärisemästä. He päättivät tutkailla prinsessan tilaa yön yli ja miettiä aamulla, mikä tyttöä vaivasi.

"Hmm..." Yen Sid päästi suustaan ja nousi ylös tuolilta. Hän kääntyi katsomaan kuningas Mikkiä ja Riffiä.

"Olen tainnut saada selville mikä prinsessaa vaivaa..." velho totesi vakavana ja Mikki ja Riff katsoivat Yen Sidiä helpottuneena. Mutta velho pudisteli päätään. "Tilanne on vakava. Erittäin vakava. Teinä en näyttäisi noin helpottuneilta," Yen Sid jatkoi nopeasti ja Riff parahti sitten huolissaan.

"Mikä häntä sitten vaivaa? Pyydän, kertokaa!" Riff huudahti epätietoisena. Yen Sid pudisteli edelleen päätään.

"Tätä minä en pysty parantamaan. Hän on nimittäin pimeyden kuorissa. Pimeys on saanut otteen prinsessan sydämestä. Jos tätä jatkuu vielä pitkään... Tämän hetkinen rakas prinsessamme saattaa vajota syvälle pimeyteen.." Velho totesi vakavana. Mikki ja Riff katsoivat Yen Sidiä, pyytäen katseillaan lisää tietoa prinsessan tilasta. "… Ja sinne hän saattaa jäädä ainiaaksi…" Yen Sid lopetti hiljaa lauseensa. Mikki sekä Riff kauhistuivat molemmat ja henkivartija lyyhistyi takana olevalle tuolille pidellen päätään. Mikki yritti lohdutella miestä. Silloin maa jyrisi ja kaikki tunsivat sen. Mikki, Riff ja Yen Sid juoksivat parvekkeelle katsomaan, jos sieltä näkisi, mikä sen oli aiheuttanut. He kaikki kauhistuivat entistä enemmän. Kaukana edessä näkyi suuri joukko Heartleseja ja Nobodeja. Ja ne olivat hyvin isokokoisia ja näytti siltä, että niillä oli tuhoisat aikeet mielessään.

"Mi-miten tämä voi olla mahdollista?!" Mikki huudahti järkyttyneenä katsoessaan tuota pimeyden joukkiota..

"Minä en tiedä..." Yen Sid vastasi hiljaa ymmärtämättömänä.

"Eikö niitä tuhottukaan lopullisesti?!" Riff huudahti epäuskoisena ja puristi kaiteen reunaa kovaa. Sitten he kuulivat syvän hengen vedon ja kääntyivät katsomaan taakseen.

"Prinsessa!" Riff huudahti iloisena ja kolmikko säntäsi tämän luo. Mutta Kairi ei näyttänyt ollenkaan hyvänvointiselta. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat, huulet sinertävät ja iho kalpeahko.

"_... Soraaaah..._" Tyttö sai sanottua hiljaisella, kähisevällä äänellä. Mutta silloin hän alkoi täristä suuresti ja Yen Sid joutui jälleen käyttämään taikavoimiaan rauhoittaakseen tytön. Mikki katsoi vakavana Yen Sidiin ja Rifiin.

"Tästä seikkailusta tulee suuri... Tiedän sen... Joten meidän on aika pyytää avainmiekan mestaria pelastamaan meidät jälleen... Ja pelastamaan prinsessan..." Mikki sanoi vakavalla äänellä ja loi huolestuneen katseen Kairiin, joka näytti hyvin kärsivältä ja riutuneelta, ei lainkaan siltä tytöltä, jonka kuva oli tallentunut hänen muistiinsa vuosi sitten.

**Destiny Island.**

"Sora! Koppi!!" tummahiuksinen poika huudahti saaden ruskeatukkaisen nuorukaisen hätkähtämään ja kääntymään. Sora otti kopiksi blitzpallon ja lähti uimaan. Nuorukainen ui ja ui niin kovaa, kun pystyi. Hän tuli maalin lähelle ja heitti pallon komeasti maaliin. Yleisö hurrasi riemusta ja peli päättyi. Koko joukkue ui Soran luo ja taputtivat tätä päähän ja olalle. Mutta Sora hymyili heille vain pienesti vastaukseksi.

Piikkihiuksinen poika käveli kotiinsa päin ottelun loputtua. Hän potki maassa olevia kiviä. Sora oli muuttunut paljon miehekkäämmäksi ja pituutta pojalle olikin tullut runsaasti lisää. Piikit hänen päässään pysyivät samoina, mutta kasvot olivat muuttuneen jykevimmiksi, mutta saaden näyttämään nuoren miehen erittäin komealta. Hän nosti katseensa taivaalle katsoen siellä olevia kirkkaita tähtiä.

"Kairi... Olisitpa nähnyt minun pelaavan jälleen.." Nuorukainen mutisi hiljaa pettyneenä itsekseen ja istahti kadun varrelle. Koko vuosi oli ollut pojalle täyttä kidutusta. Kairin lähdettyä Sora oli vain ollut itsekseen omassa huoneessaan. Koulunkäynti ei innostanut ollenkaan parin kuukauden aikana. Nuorukainen oli kerännyt kaikki kuvat, missä Kairi oli ollut ja katsellut kuvia, muistellen niitä ihania aikoja. Riku toipui menetyksestä nopeammin kuin Sora ja yritti tukea Soraa, mutta nuorukainen ei päästänyt ketään lähelleen. Kun kolmisen kuukautta oli kulunut, Sora palasi jälleen koulunpenkille. Mutta vain siksi, että opinnot olivat vaarassa ja poika jäädä luokalleen. Mutta Sora ryhdistäytyi ja suoritti luokan läpi. Rimaa hipoen.

Hän ajatteli Kairia todella paljon. Oikeastaan Kairi ei lähtenyt hänen mielestään minuuteiksikaan. Aina muistot Kairin kanssa palasivat mieleen ja vaanivat kauan. Poika oli menettänyt monia yöunia tytön takia. Mutta sitten Riku innosti poikaa pelaamaan blitzpalloa. Ja se sai Soran jo hieman paranemaan päin. Nuorukainen oli alkanut jo hymyillä pienesti, mutta Riku tiesi, että Sora ei tule olemaan oma itsensä vähään aikaan. Hän vain tarvitsisi omaa rauhaa.

Sora huokaisi syvään nousten ylös seisomaan kadulle ja lähti jälleen kävelemään kotia päin.

Sora kaivoi taskustaan avaimet ja avasi oven. Hänen äitinsä oli tehnyt pojalle iltapalaa, mutta poika söi vain yhden leivän ja meni huoneeseensa. Hänen äitinsä oli ollut erittäin huolissaan pojastaan, toisen terveydestä ja kunnosta. Mutta Soran äiti jätti aina pari leivänpalaa Soralle syötäväksi Soran työpöydälle. Poika saisi syödä aina, kun tulisi nälkä.

Sora yritti tehdä läksyjä, mutta Kairi piinasi nuorukaisen päässä. Eräs vanha muisto palasi hänen päähänsä.

_"Antakaa minunkin pelata blitzpalloa!" nuori punahiuksinen tyttö huudahti ja näytti erittäin vihaiselta. Nuori harmaahiuksinen poika juoksi blitzpallo kädessä tytön ohi ja katsahti Kairia. _

_"Tämä ei ole tyttöjen laji," poika totesi ja heitti pallon piikkitukkaiselle pojalle. Sora katsahti Kairiin, joka oli alkamassa itkeä. Poika käveli pallo kädessä tytön lähelle. _

_"Koppi," Sora sanoi heittäen pallon tyttölle. Kairi sai pallon kiinni ja hymyili Soralle iloisena. Riku huokaisi, mutta lähti jälleen juoksemaan. _

_"Kairi! Heitä minulle!" Riku huudahti ja Kairi heitti. Yhdessä he alkoivat pelaa blitzpalloa melkein joka iltapäivä ja Riku joutui toteamaan, että Kairi ei ollutkaan niin huono kuin aluksi kuvitteli. Sora taas oli tiennyt koko ajan, että tyttö osaisi pelata poikien kanssa. Hänestä oli kivaa tehdä tyttö iloiseksi..._

Nuorukainen huokaisi jälleen ja läimäytti matematiikan kirjan kiinni ja nousi sängyltään, kävellen sitten ikkunansa luo. Mutta silloin poika tunsi suurta kipua sydämessään ja lyyhistyi maahan pidellen rintaansa.

"..Arh...! Mi-mitä tapahtuu..!" Sora huudahti tuskissaan. Hän hengitteli aivan rauhassa ja totesi kivun aina vähitellen lähtevän. Sora muisti jälleen erään tapahtuman. Kun Sora sai kuulla, että Kairin sydän lepäso pojassa, hän tunsi silloin aivan samanlaisen pistoksen kuin nyt, mutta hieman suurempana. Nuorukainen nousi tärisevin jaloin ylös lattialta ja otti tukea ikkunalaudaltaan.

"..Kairi...?" Sora kuiskasi kysyvästi tytön nimen, kunnes jälleen kipu palasi, mutta yhä kovempana.

"AAARRHHHHH!" Sora karjui tuskissaan ja sitten hän näki vain pimeää..

Siniset silmät katselivat ympärilleen. Sora huomasi äitinsä vierellään ja nainen näytti erittäin huolestuneelta.

"Sora! Olethan kunnossa?" hän kysyi huolissaan, koittaen heti poikansa otsaa. Poika nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä. Kipu oli nyt poissa. Onneksi. Hänen äitinsä katsoi poikaansa yhä suuri huoli silmissään, mutta hymyili tälle.

"Älä huolehdi. Olet nyt kunnossa. Kiitos heidän," hänen äitinsä sanoi rauhallisesti ja katsahti taakseen. Sorakin nousi istumaan sängylleen ja hänen ilmeensä sen kuin muuttui kummastuneemmaksi.

"Aku! Hessu! Kuningas Mikki!" nuorukainen huudahti iloisena ja Aku ja Hessu ryntäsivät nuorukaisen luo.

"Sora! On niin mukava nähdä sinua," Aku kääkätti iloisena.

"Huyak, totta puhut," Hessukin totesi ja Sora hymyili heille. Kuningas Mikki tuli myös Soran vierelle ja Sora siirsi katseensa nyt hiireen.

"Kuningas Mikki," hän totesi vain, nyökkäsi ja Mikki soi hänelle hymynsä.

"Saavuimme tänne eilen illalla. Mutta löysimme sinut huoneestasi taju kankaalla," Mikki sanoi ja Soran katse muuttui sitten hieman vaisummaksi.

"Minä.. Tai siis... En tiedä mitä tapahtui... Yhtäkkiä tunsin rinnassani hirveää kipua. Sitten se helpotti hetkeksi, mutta palasi hieman kovempana... Ja sitten heräsin," piikkitukkainen poika muisteli ja katsoi hetkeksi alaviistoon mietteissään. Mikki huokaisi hieman surullisena.

"Osaatko... Aavistaa yhtään, mistä se olisi voinut johtua?" hiiri kysyi hiljaa. Sora siirsi katseensa uudestaan kuninkaaseen ja näytti nyt erittäin huolestuneelta.

"Ei.. Ei kai se johtunut... Kairista..? On- onko Kairi kunnossa?!" nuorukainen huusi kauhuissaan ja nousi nopeasti sängystä ylös. Aku ja Hessu katsoivat Soraa surullisina ja Mikki myös.

"Huoh, osuit oikeaan... Mutta älä huolehdi.. Kairi on nyt kunnossa. Mutta jokin pimeydestä on noussut jälleen ja saanut otteen Kairin sydämestä. Ja myös Heartlesit ja Nododyt ovat jälleen voimissaan ja uhkaavat Radiant Gardenia. Olimme eilen taisteluvalmiita, mutta sitten ne pysähtyivät. Ne ympäröivät koko kaupungin ja linnan. Ne eivät liiku. Mutta uskon, että ne aikovat hyökätä silloin, kun aika on oikea. Niitä tulee koko ajan lisää, emmekä tiedä, mistä ne tulevat. Joten me tulimme tänne," kuningas sanoi epätoivoisena ja polvistui nuorukaisen eteen. Aku ja Hessu katsahtivat toisiaan hämmästyneinä, mutta hekin kumarsivat Soralle. "Tarvitsemme nyt sinun apuasi, avainmiekan mestari. Emme voita näitä yksin. Joten pyydän. Auta meitä jälleen," Mikki anoi. Sora näytti aivan hölmistyneeltä, hänen äitinsä taas meinasi jo pyörtyä.

"Ei! E-en suostu tähän! Minun poikani ei enää lähde minnekään! Hän on taistellut jo tarpeeksi teidän puolestanne! Ei hän aina voi tulla pelastamaan teitä! Hän on aivan liian nuori täh-"

"Äiti... Minä menen..." Sora keskeytti äitinsä huutamisen. Mikki, Aku ja Hessu nostivat helpottuneina katseensa Soraan. Pojan äiti istahti sängylle ja alkoi itkeä lohduttomasti. Nuorukainen halasi äitiään.

"Äiti... Kyllä minä selviän... Menen vain pelastamaan ihmishenkiä... Ja Kairin..." Sora sanoi rauhallisena äidilleen.

"M-m-mutta..." nainen sopersi itkunsa seasta, mutta pyyhki kyyneleitään.

"Ole.. Varovainen.. Ole varovainen, kultaseni.." hän sai soperrettua ja suukotti poikaansa otsalle. Nuorukainen nyökkäsi ja kääntyi sitten kolmikkoon päin.

"Ja eräs toinen henkilö on myös tulossa mukaan," Hessu totesi ja ovesta sisään astui harmaatukkainen nuorukainen. Riku virnisti Soralle ja piteli avainmiekkaansa olallaan. "Noh, mitä me odotamme? Meidän täytyy pelastaa maailma ja Kairi," Riku sanoi rohkaisevasti. Silloin, Sora virnisti takaisin. Hän hymyili pitkästä aikaa kunnolla. He löivät Rikun kanssa nyrkkinsä yhteen.

"Lähdetään," Sora sanoi ja Riku nyökkäsi. Sora hyvästeli äitinsä ja astui kuningas Mikin alukseen. Uusi seikkailu oli alkamaisillaan.


End file.
